Reflections
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [KanoneEyes, fluff, drabble oneshot] Ten semi related drabbles detailing the relationship of Kanone and Eyes.


Ten quick drabbles I wrote up a while back and never posted for some reason. It's KanoneEyes-centric, but.. hey, at least it's yaoi. Which is more than I can say for the majority of the Spiral section now and days x-x. It's all AyumuHiyono and EyesRio... and KanoneSayoko.. just wtf is that about, anyway? They didn't have anyone else to stick with Kanone or something? Ah well, better than an OC, I suppose.. shut up, I know I stuck an OC with him. Ignore that and enjoy!  


* * *

Believe

"Eyes, why don't we take a walk?"

It was Kanone who had suggested the stroll, and sure enough, the younger Blade Child had agreed. So, there they were-- walking side by side to the destination of nowhere. Then again, whenever they took a walk, it wasn't to go somewhere, it was the time spent (and the company) that mattered.

Many discussions were brought up from love to life; Kanone's obsession with his cats and Eyes' unique and virtually undiscovered obsession with coconut jellybeans. Whatever it was, Eyes asked and Kanone answered. There were no questions as to if the answer was accurate for Kanone was his mentor (all of the Blade Childrens' mentor) and no matter what he said, no matter how flawed, it was what Eyes would believe.

The silver-haired Blade Child learned a lot on these walks, but Kanone's first lesson would always be his most important.

_Fight with your heart and love with your mind._

No matter how flawed, it was what Eyes believed.

Follow

All of Eyes' life, he had followed. Followed Kanone, followed Kiyotaka, even followed Ayumu. So it was only expected that he would follow someone yet again. This boy, the one that he would follow now, like he had before, though, he was what was strange about the whole situation.

Kanone asked Eyes to come with him, just one last time, and finally (_finally_) Eyes had agreed. And even though Eyes didn't realize, maybe because he was so used to following, Kanone saw it. He was no longer leading his friend along the path.

This time, and only this one, Eyes and Kanone were walking to their destiny hand in hand.

Masks

Kanone always acted differently around others than he did Eyes, and the silver-haired Blade Children badly wanted to know why. When he asked Kanone, he (of course) got no response other than a confused 'do I?' and a smile. So why did it seem the smiles Kanone gave Eyes were so different than the ones he gave the others? And so very, very different from those he gave the Hunters.

Eyes put on his own mask around everyone, even Kanone. He never showed another side because he wasn't sure he was able to any longer. Even when Kanone, the person most dear to him, asked him to cry (told him he _should_), he still couldn't peel off that mask. He sometimes feared it was glued to his face and would never come off, and he would push Kanone away if he never showed his true colors.

It was those times when they were alone, though, that Eyes knew he didn't have to worry about Kanone leaving him. Those times when he was the only one that could see a true smile. Eyes knew, deep down, why he could see the difference when no one else could; why he could see under Kanone's mask.

Because both of their masks was hiding a very similar face.

Innocent

Kanone long ago forgot what it meant to be innocent. He had forgotten with his first kill; forgotten with his first knife and that first gleam of murder in his olive-colored eyes.

Then Kanone meant Eyes.

Eyes was pure and untainted, he knew what it meant to laugh and cry even if he never did it. He knew what it meant to love and be loved and he knew what it meant to forgive. Kanone would stare for hours on end at the angelic Blade Child-- a complete oxymoron and a complete saving grace. A devil with an angel's face and Kanone's own guardian angel. Even if he was the one to look after Eyes, Eyes was the one to bring Kanone his light.

And Kanone learned what it meant to be innocent again.

Fear

Being a Blade Child, Kanone feared nothing. Death couldn't scare him and he had nothing left to lose. He was of the most dangerous kind-- the kind that could and would push the boundaries of human will. Sometimes, Kanone thought he might be insane.

It didn't matter though; insane, murderous, depraved. No matter what Kanone was, Eyes would still remain by his side.

Eyes was always there to comfort him and show him that at least one person in the world saw him for more than what he was. No matter how foolish and no matter how many times Kanone warned him, Eyes insisted on staying with his mentor. Kanone could kill and hate and sin his black heart out, and all it took was one smile from Eyes to absolve him of all his wrongs. And Kanone knew that one day, Eyes would go away from him, turn into the monster he was destined to be. That no longer could he kill and hate and sin until his black heart bled because there would be no one to forgive him.

That was when he realized, even the most dangerous of men have something to fear.

Kiss

It had only been one kiss, one innocent (as innocent as Kanone could get), chase, kind, simple kiss. And yet it had ruined everything. Why had Eyes run when Kanone kissed him? It wasn't as if it were unfamiliar. But as clearly as he was lying on the floor, he knew that it had been his time.

He hadn't noticed, when he came home that day, that there was a small bottle laying empty and carelessly on the kitchen table. He hadn't noticed that Eyes wouldn't meet his gaze. He hadn't noticed, even, that his breathing was a bit harder than normal.

Kanone closed his eyes, thinking that perhaps, just maybe, this was the way to go. Poisoned by a lover's kiss and left to bleed (metaphorically, of course) on the living room floor. The poison tasted sweet on the angel's lips and Kanone smiled as his last breath left him.

If he'd had another chance, he would have done it all the same.

Fate

What a tempting yet dangerous subject Eyes had chosen to ask about. When the four-letter word left his pale lips, Kanone fell deathly silent. How could Eyes have known Kanone despised talking about fate? How could he have known that the brunette would snap his head towards him, eyes glaring, and sneer out a response? How could he have known that was the last thing he should have ever asked?

Of course, it mattered not. It was bound to come out (even fated to, perhaps) sooner or later. What Eyes didn't get was how he didn't say another word, even as Kanone started to walk away from him. Five years later and many tragedies aside, Eyes had become a completely different person. Kanone barely even recognized him as he watched from the audience-- the outstanding pianist passionately (with a stoic face) pounding away on his instrument of choice.

Kanone wondered what had brought him back to the other Blade Child. He earned quite a few stares when he laughed out loud, the most ironic thought crossing his mind.

_"Maybe it was just fate."_

Children

"We don't get a choice, Eyes, we have to grow up."

"But, Kanone, we're only children."

This got him a strange look, something like a cross between amusement and sadness. Kanone didn't say anything more, but continued cleaning his blade. They were Blade _Children _after all, so why, at such a young age, did they have to make such hard decisions? Who to kill, where to live, _how _to live, who to trust.

Later that night, just as they were getting ready for bed, Kanone caught Eyes' arm. "You want to know why we can no longer act as children?"

Eyes hesitated, unsure if he was ready for Kanone's answer, "Yes."

"Because," the older Blade Child said, a distant (murderous?) look in his eyes, "we can no longer act as humans."

Wings

If they were demons, then where were their wings? Kanone often pondered what color their wings would be if they had them. Certainly a demon should sport black, leathery wings, something akin to a bat's. He could see himself with them, flying over a town with meteors raining down and people screaming bloody murder. He could really see it, and even relished in the thought of causing the destruction.

Eyes, though, not Eyes.

Kanone couldn't see his better half with something so vile and wicked-- couldn't associate him with something so dirty and disgraceful. Eyes, if possible, wasn't a demon, but rather a fallen angel: cast from heaven for sins he'd never commit.

But, if not a demon, and not an angel, then what wings could his light have? Black. Black and feathery. An angel and a demon in one. Kanone closed his eyes and picture the silver-haired boy with a pair of delicate, black wings, feathers rustling in the breeze.

Wings of a demon's angel.

Tears

Their entire lives were filled with sorrow and tragedy, so why did it strike Kanone as odd that he would cry for his lost friend? Certainly he had cried before and would cry again, but these tears felt unnatural. He had lost his best and closest friend to someone whose views couldn't be more different than his.

So why did he feel like he shouldn't be sad?

Then it hit him-- the reason those tears shed weren't meant to be and why he felt numb as they slid down his cheeks. This was the first time Kanone had ever cried for anything other than himself. He wasn't crying because he was sad his friend was gone.

His tears were for Eyes' fate now that he had left.

* * *

Eh, could be better, could be worse. Kind of progresses and gets much darker towards the end, but that's life, it seems. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
